What came next
by Alicethecamel91
Summary: My take on what happens after the office scene. Lorraine and Nikki
1. Chapter 1

Ok so, I've just started to attempt to write a book (who knows if I will ever finish it) but I love these characters so much and I thought it would be a perfect opportunity to get my writing skills reviewed so please be critical!

Love to you all!

Xxx

Ps set right after Nikki leaves the office.

Lorraine

Shit! What was that. Why didn't I just say yes, she was just being friendly. Because you like her. She just wanted to celebrate. But you can't help but watch her when she's in a room, especially when she walks away from 's just a colleague. especially when she laughs Fuck.

Man I need a drink.

I pick up my purse and head for my car, drop it off at home and head for the nearest bar. I order my drink and just sit and sip tentatively at my wine, it felt hot in my throat but somehow it soothed me. About half way through my drink I bring myself to start to look around the bar.

Shit.

She's there. She's there and she's noticed me. What do I do? What is she going to do? I'm frozen.

Shit. I take a big gulp of wine.

One of us is going to have to start speaking.

Shit. I take another gulp of wine.

I know it should be me. I'm the one that shot her down.

Shit. Just shit.

I pick up my drink and head over.

'Hey,' I say.

'Hi' she's guarded not her usual self. And I know I've really got to her.

'Look can we go and talk somewhere a bit more private?' I ask looking around the crowded bar. Not really wanting to tell the entire bar how I feel.

She shrugs.

'For gods sake Nikki, either we go somewhere quiet to talk or your going to force me to share how I feel with the entire bar!' My voice wavers, tears pricking at my eyes at how I've hurt her. She stands up, grabs her drink and beckons me to follow. We head into a back room which I didn't even know existed.

She sits down at a table, there are a few people stood round the bar but they are far out of earshot of us. The room is dark and a little dingy compared to the rest of the place but I guess I did ask for private. She tugs her jacket close to her and leans back in her chair.

'Look this is all new and scary for me. I never thought... I mean I don't have a problem.. I just never thought this would be me'

'And what exactly is this?' She asks, wary.

I take a deep breath.

'I can't help but want to be around you all the time. I watch you constantly when your in the room, I'm disappointed when I go into the staff room and your not there. Watching you deal with the kids your so calm and so together and your so intelligent and quick thinking. And I love it when you laugh, and your smile' I'm rambling. And she knows it. She softens and leans forward.

'Look I get that this is new and scary, do you not think that I've been through this, but it's ok. We can take things slowly'

'I've never felt like this about anyone before Nik, least of all a woman.'

She smiles.

'Shall we get out of here?' She asks. I nod and breathe a sigh of relief. I have never been this honest before. We grab our things and head for the sea front walking along I reach out to grab her hand. I see her smile and my heart skips a beat. Before we can get very far the heavans open and were soaked to the skin in seconds. Bloody weather. Without thinking I start to run dragging her with me I unlock my front door and pull her inside. By this point were both hysterically giggling. And before I know it her lips are brushing against mine, cold and wet, she tastes of salt and beer. I kiss her back hungrily, gliding my tongue along her lips. She needs to know how much I want this, ragardless of how scared I am.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou** **for reading, hope this is better than the last. Please leave me reviews, even if you hate it! Just talk to me! Also I'm sorry for the spelling and punctuation in the last one. Ill**

**Fix it when I get a chance - writing on a iPhone here!**

**Love**

**X**

**P.S sorry it's short and a bit fluffy, I promise more will happen in the next update. Thanks for reading x**

Lorraine

I pull away from her lips, not wanting to but suddenly very aware of my body shivering from the rain.

'We need to go and get dry before we catch out deaths! Come on' I grab her hand and lead her up the stairs to the bathroom.

'Theres fresh towels here and Ill go and find you some dry clothes to wear then meet me downstairs?' I ask. She nods before giving me a quick kiss and I head off in search of clothes. I find a tank top and jogging bottoms for her and head back to the bathroom. I can hear the shower, so I knock and go in, I put her clothes on the side.

Nikki

Fucking hell. How did I end up here! I'm in Lorraine's house. She kissed me! She does like me! I knew there was something there, there was no denying our connection. I sigh and turn the shower off. Reaching for a towel I see the clothes she's left me. I quickly get dressed and head downstairs to find her sat in her dressing gown waiting with fresh coffee.

'Hey!' I say trying not to completely stare where her dressing gown ends mid thigh. Damn she's hot.

'Hey' she says turning to me and then she stops and just stares.

'What?' I say looking down at my self to make sure... Well I'm not sure why but I felt to need to check.

'You're fit' she says staring at my arms, 'I mean like physically fit, like you workout. Not that your not fit in the other sense...'she trails off, and I can see her blushing. I smirk.

'Er thanks?!' I sit down on the couch next to her, I've reached full state of audible giggles now, she slaps me playfully on the arm.

'You really aren't used to this are you!' I teased. She simply pouted at me in response and I literally couldn't help but kiss her. It was short and sweet. Then she snuggled up close to me, I could smell her hair, I haven't been this happy in a long while.

'You know this is scary for me too? I mean, not only are you my boss but I haven't been with anyone since I started teaching. I've always been scared of how people would react. I'm not ashamed of who I am, I got over all that a long time ago. But when your teaching kids like Barry Barry you can't help but want to protect yourself from that. You know in the army everyone is the same, we all bleed the same and that's where it ends. It's not like that here, it's like going back to being 14. But with you I can't not see what happens, I really like you Lorraine.' I say placing a small kiss on her head.

'Look, we're just getting to grips with this, I'm not hiding it but I'm not going to flaunt it yet either' she'd sat up and was looking at me straight on. She leaned in to kiss me, he breath hot her tongue running along my lips, I part them to allow her access and before I know it she is trying to pull my shirt off.

'You know we don't have to do this, we can take things slow' I say reassuringly

'Nikki I've been watching walk round that school for months now, I finally get the chance to tear off all your clothes, you really think I'm going to pass that up?'

I laugh and then she's grabbing my hand, leading my towards the stairs. I push her against a wall leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and along the top of her cleavage, I hear a deep satisfied moan from her. As she pushes me off an drags me towards the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry** **this has taken so long. I promise more speedy updates to come. Please tell me what you think, good bad or otherwise hit that review button!**

**thank you so much for reading**

**Love to you all! X**

**P.S was it too much to ask of the BBC to actually continue what could have been a really great lesbian storyline? I guess after they axed lip service it's no surprise that it looks as though this is ending too. Sorry. Rant over. So many feels!**

3

Lorraine

It has been the best two weeks of my life so far. Me and Nikki had barely left my house, other than to forage for clothing and food! It's like been a hormonal teenager all over again. But it was back to reality today. Back to waterloo road. I'd offered Nikki the position of deputy before the break and Michael wasn't best pleased with me, even though I know he would have made the same decision. I sigh and look over at the alarm clock, 6.25. I may as well get up. Nikki was already up, she had gone for a run, she says its necessary before heading back to waterloo road kids. I was inclined to agree but I say sleep is more necessary. I trundled down the stairs and went to turn the coffee machine on. When I saw that Nikki had already done so and left me a little note 'Because I know you can't face the day without this, Nik x'

I smiled to myself. She knew me so well. I set about making some breakfast, knowing she would be back soon I got hers ready for after her shower. And sat and took in the silence. I hadn't been on my own for two weeks. It was quite nice for half an hour. Dreading doing a whole day without her by my side though.

Nikki

'You know, people will talk us turning up together like this! Especially today of all days' I joked in the car on the way to work.

'You know your announcement as deputy should be something to celebrate not dread' she quipped.

I sigh.

'I know, I'm ecstatic, but I'm not so sure the rest of the staff will be. Especially when they find out I'm screwing the boss!' I say with a smirk.

'Nikki I didn't appoint you because your fantastic in bed, I appointed you because your the best person for the job'

'Fastastic eh?' I say with a smirk. She swotts my arm playfully

'Shut it I was being deadly serious then!' She says in mock anger.

We pull into the car park, were the first here by the looks of things and head for the staff room.

Lorraine

'Welcome back everyone, I'm hope you've all had a well deserved break. A quick announcement before I let you all get off. I hope you'll join me in congratulating Nikki as our new deputy head!'

There was some mumbles of congratulations, Tom seemed thrilled, Christine looked like she was going to explode and Michael, well Michael was still mad at me but he was nothing short of professional with the staff.

'Have a good day everyone!' And with that I turned, winked at Nikki and headed for Michaels office.

Nikki

I'm sat at my desk in the PRU waiting for the kids to turn up. I put my head down on the desk and take a few moments to compose myself. It took one hell of a lot of patience to deal with these kids but they weren't my worry today. Lorraine's asked me to observe the staff all day. Starting with Michael followed by Christine! Great!

Composed, I stand up to let the kids in, let them know they are in mainstream for the day and send them on their way. I swiftly follow, off to Michaels lesson. It was going to be a long day.

Sat in the back of Michaels lesson I feel my phone buzz. I quickly take it out my jacket hoping to see its form Lorraine

'Hey, this is hell today. Lunch in the PRU? L xxxx'

'P.S. I can't stop thinking about last night. ;) xxxx'

I nearly spat my coffee out. I quickly tapped back a response.

'See you there, and keep it PG I'm in a class full of kids here! Xxxxx'

I put my phone away, conscious of where I am.

Lunch rolls round and I head for the PRU. I sit down at my desk and again put my head down. This was becoming a bit of a habit. Before I knew it someone was massaging my shoulders, god I hope that's lorraine!

'Hey beautiful' she says to me. Phew!

I sit up.

'Hey, sorry rough morning.'

'Wanna talk about it?' She asks cocking her head slightly to one side.

'No,'I shake my head. 'Lets just enjoy our hour of peace eh?'

She smiled at me and bent down to kiss me. I pulled back quickly.

'Not here' I say. She looks hurt. Shit.

'Look Lorraine, I really like you, you know that, but this school, well lets just say the response we will get won't be all daisies. And you well your just figuring this out and I don't think you realise how hard it will be until people get used to it.'

'Nik, their just kids and I've got you haven't I?'

'Well yes but just for a little while can we just keep it professional at work? It's not that I don't want to kiss you. Hell I'm fighting every fibre of me that just wants to tear of your clothes and make love to you right here.' She smiled. Phew.

'You'd be lucky,' she winked at me. 'I hear what your saying. And that's fine. But I am going to talk to Michael about getting some acceptance workshops set up. If your this scared of being open then what chance do these kids have?'

'True'

The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully. Me and Lorraine made plans to discuss what is observed later on. So I head home to get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Told you it would be speedy! I'll update ASAP. Hope you like and leave me your thoughts! **

**Sorry it's a bit short**

**Love to you all xx**

4

Nikki

I'm sat in Michaels office with him Tom and Lorraine. I hated these morning meetings. They normally resulted in Michael and Lorraine bickering.

'Lorraine has had a really good idea that these kids need to be taught about acceptance so Nikki would you mind setting up a series of workshops to explore this?'

I froze. Lorraine could see the fear in my eyes. I knew that this would only make it worse when it all came out about us.

'Michael, er, it's not that I'm shirking and I'm happy to help organise it but I don't want to actually run the workshops. I honestly don't think I'm the best person for it.'

'Why not? The kids look up to you'

I looked at Lorraine begging her to do something.

'Michael, how about me and Tom sort it?' She stepped in. I'm happy to be involved and the kids respond well to Tom. He is pastoral care after all.' She jumped in. Thank god. I breathe a sigh of relief.

'Yeah that's fine, I think that's everything. Nikki can I have a quick word.' Shit. I knew I was going to need to explain.

'Sure' I breathed. Lorraine gave me a sympathetic look as Tom left.

'Lorraine can you give us a minute?'

She looked at me. I didn't want her to leave.

'Its ok Michael she can stay.' I say praying he will drop it. She looked at me we both knew what was about to happen.

'Why are you fighting these workshops? I thought you would be spearheading something like this?'

'I am. Sort of. I'm all for it. I just. It's personal... Look Michael I came out when I was their age. It wasn't easy and that's why I think it's so important that we face these issues. But I can't be the one to stand their and preach it. Because its only a matter of time before things get out and I just I can't do it. I can't go back to how it was.' I couldn't bare to look at either of them right now. I think Michael knew how hard he had pushed me. I just sat there, I could feel Lorraine watching me.

'Ok. But I want you to help design them.'

'Ok' I stand up to make my exit.

'Oh and Nikki. If and when the school finds out you will have my complete support'

'Thanks Michael.' I nod and leave and head for my office. Thank god for free periods.

I sink into my chair. Relishing being alone. My phone buzzes in my pocket.

'I have to be in a meeting so can't come to see you till later. Are you ok? I've never seen you like this before. L xxx'

I respond.

'Ill be fine. Talk later Nik xxx'

I feel sick. I know I'm going to have to explain everything properly to her. Not a thought I relish.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, so I'm just warning you this story is pretty damming of the church but its based** **on people I know (more than one not that all this happened to one person) and I know that the whole church isn't like this. I just wanted to warn you all. I don't want to offend anyone.**

**Anyway thank you all Soooo much for your reviews it's been amazing support and this is for everyone that's sent me a reveiw ;) please let me know what you think.**

**Love to you all **

**Xxx**

5

Nikki

When the bell goes I make a bolt for my car. I need to go home and collect myself before I can talk about it all with Lorraine. I send her a quick text before I leave and invite her over but I need to shower and change. I've spent all afternoon in a cold sweat thinking about it.

Lorraine

I pull my car into her driveway. It's a little past 5. I'm a bit early but I just couldn't wait to see her. She's avoided me all day and I have to make sure she is ok. I know something's not right. I don't want to pressure her into talking to me but I think she needs to. I knock and go in as usual.

'Nik?' I shout. Not sure where she is.

'Here' I can just about make out. She must be upstairs I head up and find her on her bed. Tears steaming down her face with a shoe box in her lap.

'Hey, what's wrong babe' I say as I rush to her side winding my arms round her back. She leans her head onto my shoulder and begins to spill.

She holds up a photo of herself. She has long curly hair and she looks about 13. She is in a big group of friends all sat round a BBQ. She looked happy.

'This was me a year before I came out. I thought I had the best friends in the world.' She rummaged in the box an pulled out another picture of herself. She was pale, her hair had thinned dramatically and she had lost a ton of weight. It was scary to see.

'This is me about 6 months after I came out. This is what it did to me.'

'What the hell happened babe?' I ask clutching onto her desperate for her to know how much I was there for her.

'I didn't exactly come out. I was more

Thrown out. I made a friend at the local track where I used to run. She was beautiful, Helen she was called. We got pretty close and eventually I plucked up the courage and kissed her. We started going out shortly after. We spent all our spare time together. Then one day my mum walked in on us making out. She freaked. Banned me from seeing her. Of course that meant that I couldn't go to the track anymore. What was worse is that my parents in a state of horror went to my school for advice who then spent the remainder of my time trying to drum it out of me. Everyone in the school knew. They had a special assembly about it, of course mot directly mentioning me but about the sin of it. All my friends turned against me. People were scared they would 'catch' it. No one would talk to me. They wouldn't allow me to change with the girls for PE. Kids used to shout stuff at me, teachers never did anything because they thought it would put me right. I had things stolen, I was spat at. I had to have special lessons with the vicar where.. Where he would tell me how wicked and wrong I was. It was awful. I never saw Helen again. They even talked about sending me to a special correctional place. It sent me to a really bad place. I wasn't eating properly, my grades were slipping, i was shy, introverted. I wasn't even running which is a massive alarm bell and then when I got this...''

She passed me a piece of paper. I gasped audibly. On it was written.

'You will pay for your sins. You'll rot in hell when I get to you. Your days are numbered'

'Nik... I... ' I trailed off. I had no words to begin to deal with this. Instead I hugged her tighter and placed a kiss on her head which was still leaning on my shoulder.

'When I got this I knew I needed to do something. I made a plan, I just had to make it until my exams were done and then I could get out of there. I pretended that I was 'cured' and tried to focus on my studies. Of course this only kept my parents and teachers at bay. I was still horribly bullied by the other kids. I made it through my exams and the day of my last one I ran away and joined the army. I'd been planning it for months. I served my time in the army and just to be accepted was an amazing feeling. I was so focused and one of the team that nothing mattered anymore. It wasn't what I had planned for my life but it was what I needed. Then when I had the chance to retrain and teach I thought that I could make a difference to kids so that they wouldn't go through what I did. And now I have that chance and I'm too scared to even run a sodding workshop. I'm such a failure.'

He voice was suddenly strong. She was angry, not at what had happened but at herself.

'Nik you're far from a failure. What you went through was horrific. So you don't want to lay your life out for these kids to judge. So what? You give them everything you can and if any one of them ever needed your support you would be there in a shot. Just look at what you did for Scout.'

I felt her relax into me. As she calmed down.

'I've got an idea. Ok so understandably your not ready to lay yourself out there. But let me use your story. I won't say who it is you don't even have to be in the room. We don't even have to tell anyone that its you not Tom or Michael. I'll just say its a friend of mine. This way your story gets to have the effect I feel like you need it to have but you get to stay feeling safe.' I was terrified I knew I'd just overstepped a massive mark but I just know this could help her if the kids are as accepting as I was then this could be exactly what she needed.

'Ok' she said. Then I heard her stomach rumble.

'Hungry much?' I laughed. She lifted her head for the first time since I sat down. Her mascara was all down her face, insecurity plagued her eyes, all I wanted to do was to climb into bed with her and hold her till she was ok.

'Yeah, shall I order some pizza?'

'Sounds perfect. And Nik? You know this changes nothing. I still really really like you. I still think your the most amazing person I've ever met and I still.. I... I still love you'

She froze. Hearing those words. Shit. What had I done it was far to soon, I didn't even think it just came out. I couldn't help myself.

She turned and kissed me, it was long and passionate, her tongue dancing with mine, her hands in my hair, mine tracing the lines of her muscles. We broke apart for air and she rested her head against mine.

'I love you too' she breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long. I couldn't find a way to split it up! Hope you like, leave me lots of reviews :) and thank you to those that have reviewed already :)

Love to you all!

Xxx

6

Lorraine

We'd been running workshops all week. We'd decided to do a final presentation with the whole school and tell a slightly edited version of Nikkis story. I didn't wanna get into the religious side too much. These are only kids so we focused on the actions of the other kids instead. The whole school was in the room. Nikki Michael were both stood at the side of the stage with me while Tom is the presentation. The kids were appalled. He ended the presentation and opened the floor out for questions. Lula was the first to speak. Damning their behaviours. A few more students had the same things to say.

'Sir,' lula went on. 'What happened to her. Is she ok?'

I was shocked by the response from the kids they were genuinely upset about this and saw what an effect bullying could have. I'm not naive to think that this is going to solve everything but it will make a difference.

'Well,' Tom began but before I knew what had happened Nikki took a step forward.

'Well she's standing right here'

Nikki

Holy hell what did I do that for. I'm standing here in front of a couple of hundred teenagers sharing the worst part of my life. I can't believe I just did this but I knew now it was time to be brave, time to stand up to what I went through and I knew that if I don't there was no way me and Lorraine would make it. I waited. And waited. Hoping for a response from someone. Anyone. And then Lula spoke.

'But Miss, it was so awful how did you end up here?'

I almost laughed.

'Well I said, moving forward to stand next to Tom.

' I ran away to the army at 16 and well I decided to come back so I could help kids like me, I could try and protect you lot from being bullied because you were different. And that is why I am here.'

The the school bell went. Thank god.  
'Ok PRU stay where you are the rest of you on to your next lessons.' I hollered.

The kids started to leave. I felt a hand on my arm.

'That was brave, are you ok?' It was Michael.

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine' I smiled. Him and Tom nodded at me then left to start their day. I turned to Lorraine.

'Well you are definitely full of surprises. That was brave.' God I wanted to kiss her. I was very aware the PRU kids were in the room still.

'Thanks, couldn't have done it without you' I smiled. 'Meet you at mine later?' I asked.

'Yeah, perfect.' And with a smile she was gone. Time for drama lesson then.

'Right you lot. We've been reading Macbeth recently, now I'm going to split you into two and give each group a scene and I want you to act it out.' I shout. Time to get back to normal.

'Nah Miss your alright.' Barry retorted. Great it was going to be one of those days.

'Mr Barry participation is not an option'

'You can't tell me what to do, I'm not taking orders from a lezza' I grit my teeth I knew if I was going to get any trouble it would be from him. But before I could come back at him Rhiannon had picked up her bag and swiped him across the head. I had to try really hard not to laugh.

'It doesn't matter who she goes out with' she said to him, and then to my surprise the rest if the class all joined in in agreement.

'Alrighr settle down. Mr Barry either you co operate or it's the cooler'

'Miss she just assaulted me!'

'I will deal with Rhiannon later. Right now I want to get on with the lesson. So are you staying or going?' I stood my ground.

Nothing.

'Very well. Get on with your assignment'

The rest of the class went smoothly (iSh!) but I was glad when the bell went. I wasn't teaching for the rest of the day.

'Ok you can all go. Rhiannon here please' I waited for everyone to leave.

'Now I should be telling you off but I actually want to say thank you. I appreciate what you did - that been said you should never strike another pupil - even if it is Barry and he is being a particularly spectacular idiot!'

She laughed.

'Got it Miss' she smiled and off she went. I picked up my things and headed for my office. Lorraine was sat at my desk waiting for me. Tom was teaching all day.

'Hey, make yourself at home!' I laughed. She had reclined my chair back and had her feet up on the table.

'What!?' She shrugged smiling at me.

'So I'm not sure if I did something really stupid ir really brave this morning...' Lorraine started.

'Ok'

'I might have accidentally on purpose told Michael we were an item' she blurted out. Wincing at what she'd said.

'And how did he respond?' I asked nervously.

'Well he gave me the same crap I have him about mixing business with ... Pleasure.' Her mouth twitched up at the sides, I knew exactly what she was thinking about.

'But he did add that on a personal level he is happy for us' she finished.

'Then I think it was a brave thing.' I smiled at her and moved to leaning against the desk next to her. She took her feet down off the desk and stood so that she was level with me. I for the first time that morning took in what she was wearing, a leather skirt and a black lace blouse, my god what was she trying to do to me? She was stood too close to me, I could smell her perfume and the scent of her shampoo. God I wanted to kiss her. She looked into my eyes and I could see that she was nervous about what she had just done. Her family didn't even know yet - saying that I didn't know her family except for Sonya. I wanted to reassure her that I was serious about her. I leant in and brushed my lips against hers, in an attempt to deepen the kiss I traced my tongue along her lips, which she parted to allow our tongues to start exploring each other. It was only when there was a knock at the door that we jumped apart.

'Come in!' I shouted, trying to disguise the embarrassment in my voice at almost getting caught making out. It was Michael. Thank god he knocked!

'Oh hi' he said not expecting to find Lorraine with me.

'Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything'

'You didn't Michael come on we're on school grounds, strictly professional.'I lied.

'Yeah sorry. Erm I just wanted to give you these if I'm honest. It's the results from this terms mocks. I thought you'd want to see how your PRU kids were doing.'

'Yeah course thanks Michael.' I took them from him.

'Alright. Ill see you later' and with that he was gone.

He shut the door and I immediately turned round and swatted Lorraine on the arm.

'That was your fault!' I exclaimed.

'How was it my fault? You kissed me!'

'Well for one you didn't exactly complain and two have you seen what you look like today? It's like your trying to get me fired for indecent behaviour!' Sh rolls her eyes at me.

'Fine!' And with that she stood up and went to leave, her hips swinging purposefully as she went.

'See you at 3.30!' And with that she was gone too.

I sighed. Coffee. That's what I needed. Off I went to the staff room. I sat down with my coffee and paperwork. It was fairly empty except for Audrey and Christine. I said hello but then got down to my work.

'Working hard then?' Christine said. God I hated making conversation with her, she was so argumentative.

'Yeah, tryna get these figures to look a little less scary for Lorraine'

'Shes got you well trained then' she scoffed. I nearly spat out my coffee.

'Excuse me?'

'Well I didn't have you down as one to sleep your way to the top.' This time I did spit out my coffee.

'What are you suggesting?' I asked trying to play this one cool.

'You! Sleeping with Lorraine' she spat at me.

I sighed.

'Christine, even if I was in a relationship with Lorraine, it would be completely irrelevant to the workplace. I'm not one to share that kind of thing at work. And besides your hardly one to talk'

'So your denying it then?' She said

'Im not saying anything. What business is it of yours anyway?'

'Well I did wonder how you got that deputy head job!'

'She got the job because she was the right person for it' shit. Lorraine had walked in. I wondered how much she'd heard.

'So are you going to tell me what's going on then? Are you two sleeping together or not?' Christine pursued.

'Why how does it affect your life? Where have you got that from anyway?' She asked. Christine looked away.

'It was Michael wasn't it?' Lorraine continued. 'Im gonna kill him. Yes Christine, Audrey and anyone else who cares me and Nikki are in a relationship. And no it does not affect anything that happens inside the school grounds.' I smiled.

'Right I'm off to murder Michael, Ill see you later Nik.' She gave me a quick kiss and left. I didn't dare look at Audrey and Christine but I could see Christine's mouth visibly drop open out the corner of my eye.

Lorraine

'You told her!' I ranted as I burst into Michaels office!

'Im sorry what?'

I lowered my voice, leaning on the edge of his desk.

'You told Christine about my relationship. Michael I haven't even told my family yet! I had to tell you, you work with us both every single day it would have been obvious! Now the whole staff room know!'

Breathe I thought. Just breathe.

'I didn't think it was that big a deal'

I was fuming. I turned on my heel and went to stomp out. Waving to Sonya on my way out. Shit Sonya. I have to tell her. I turn on my heel and pull her aside.

'Look Son, this isn't how or when I wanted to tell you but I've been forced into it, I don't want you to hear it from anyone but me. I'm... We're... What I'm trying to say is I'm in a relationship. With Nikki Boston.' I winced, shut one eye. 'But you have to keep it to yourself I don't particularly want to share it with the pupils of this school'

She nodded. Mouth slightly ajar. I didn't have the patience for gawping.

'Ive gotta go' I blurt out and with that I'm gone. Heading for my car. If had quite enough for one day. I'm not one to share my personal life with anyone so after splattering it across the staff room I just wanted to be alone. Or with Nikki. I sighed. I got my phone out my bag. Lieing back in my seat in my Ferrari I text Nikki.

'Hey, had to go. Had to do something to stop me from murdering Michael. Ill see you at mine later. Xxx'


	7. Chapter 7

Hey,

Hope y'all are still enjoying this. Thankyou for my reviews they make my day! Just so you are plenty warned there is sex in this chapter.

Enjoy

Xxx

7

I flop down on her couch whilst she paces up and down her living room ranting about Michael. God she was hot when she was angry. No fun though.

'Babe please, can we just relax? We have all day at work tomorrow to stress about that place' I try to calm her.

'I know you're right. It's just, I put everything in this school and I put all my trust in Michael and it just well it hurts.' And with that she flopped next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled into me.

'I know darling. I know that his approval means a lot to you. I know you still like to impress him' I smiled.

'How do you know all that?' She asked shocked at my insight.

'Because I know you, but you know Michael he's not the same person that he was when you were a kid. You have nothing to prove. You just need to do what's right for you and for the school'

'You forgot us. I need to do what's right for us.' She sat up and kissed me. Softly at first, but it soon grew more passionate. She was trailing kisses down my neck and along my collarbone. I start to moan as my hand run up her sides finding her zip. I slowly pull it down exposing her delicate back. My hands explore the newly exposed skin. I can feel her muscles tensing at my touch. She stands up slipping the dress over her shoulders and clean off, revealing her black lace underwear. I swallowed. Hard. She pulls me up and starts to work on my shirt, tugging it off me as my hands explore her body, all her delicate curves. She makes light work of my clothes. We collapse onto the floor and I spin her so I am on top. I unhook her bra and discard it. She lets out a moan as one hard covers one breast while I place light kisses all over the other, slowly working into the centre where I suck, lick and kiss as her moans get more and more intense. Her hands are in my hair and she's panting hard.

'Oh god Nik' she moans. And I move so that both hands are covering her breasts and I start to place kisses all down her toned stomach. She squirms under my touch. I reach the lace of her underwear and begin to kiss along her waistline. I lean back so I'm upright.

'Off' I demand, tugging at the lace, desperate to touch her. She obliges, wriggling them off and I return to kissing her body. Kissing up her inner thigh, until I can slide my tongue inside her. She moans my name and it only spurs me on. I continue to lick and suck at her clit while her moans get louder and louder, which only serves to turn me on more. I move further down and slide my tongue deeper inside her, flicking it in and out whilst I massage her with my thumb. I feel her Begin to tense and I work even faster and press harder.

'OH GOD! OHHHHH NIKKI' she screams as she spirals out of control as she orgasms. He body tensing and spasming. I move up her body, kissing it as I go, and kiss her lips, my tongue dancing against hers. She slides her hands down my back, no doubt leaving a little trail of red marks from her nails. Her hands round my arse and she tugs to get me to move up. I shuffle up her body giving her the access she desires and she begins to tease my. Flicking my clit with the tip of her tongue, I moan, she knows this drives me crazy, and I know she won't stop until I beg her.

'Mmmhhhhmmm...' I moan,'oh lorraine, oh fuck me lorraine!' I cry out. And with that she flattens her tongue to my clit and traces the length of me, up and down in circles, until she begins to suck at me, her hands working on my breasts.

It's more than I can take, already so turned on from seeing her squirm at my touch earlier its not long before a wave of pleasure crashes over me as I cum so hard. I collapse next to her and turns her head to kiss me. Both of us gasping for air.

'You... Are... Incredible' I manage to get out. She simply turns and wriggles her arms over my naked body, desperate to keep that closeness. And then I hear it. A knock at the door.

'Just ignore...' But before she can finish her sentence we hear the door begin to open.

'Shit' we both exclaim at the same time. And we're jumping up trying to find our clothes which we have decorated the room with. Lorraine slips her dress back on, no underwear but at least she's covered. She goes to the hallway closing the door behind her to buy me some time.

Lorraine

'Son you can't just walk in! I could of been doing anything! What do you want?'

'I er just wanted to say that I'm really happy for you and Nikki, I didn't really say anything earlier and the door was ajar so I didn't think you'd mind.'' she says looking down. I smirk thinking she might not be so happy if she'd of been a little earlier and had caught Nikki sat on my face. My smirk turns to a smile as I realise how much I can still taste her.

'Son while that's a really nice gesture and I really appreciate it now is really not a good time.' At that moment Nikki comes through the door, fully clothed thank god!

'Ohh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt!' Sonya says winking at me before leaving.

'You didn't' I shout after her.

I turned to look at Nikki who was bright red. Her shirt all done up wrong. I sigh, and then I start to laugh.

'Whats so funny?!' She asks me. I spin her round to the mirror so she can see herself.

'Sonya might be a bit slow but she's not blind!' I laugh. I didn't think it was possible but she goes even redder. I spin her back round and kiss her lips, hot quick kisses.

'At least I have underwear on!' She shoots back at me. And then she realises what she just said and suddenly she's pinning me against the wall, and I'm dragging her up the stairs. Stripping her clothes as I go.

Nikki

I wake with a start. I thought I'd heard something. I was probably just dreaming. That's a lie I was dreaming about one thing and she was sprawled out next to me. Then I hear it again. And now I'm convinced and instinct kicks in. I grab my phone and wake Lorraine quickly.

'Baby. Don't panic there is someone in this house. But it's going to be ok as long as you do what I say and stay very quiet.'

She nods quite obviously terrified.

'Take my phone, call the police from the bathroom, I want you to lock the door and don't open it for anyone but me ok?'

She nods again. Takes my phone and leaves. Satisfied she was safe I pull on some nearby clothes and tiptoe down the stairs. I can see someone stood in the living room. Carefully picking through Lorraine's belongings. It makes me sick. I creep down the stairs a stand in the hallway out of sight. Ready to pounce. I can hear them. Just by the door. I hear them pick something up, knowing they have their back to the door I jump round and tackle their knees. A gun goes flying from their hands. I straddle their back so that they can't get up. I try and pin their arms, but they elbow me in the ribs, in a moment of shock they manage to pull a knife on me. Stabbing me in my leg. Fuck. M army training allowing me to go on despite the pain I somehow manage to wrestle the knife out their hand, and pin their arms down. Satisfied I was now in control, with one arm still pinning their arms I reach for their head, pulling of the balaclava so I can see who it is.

'BARRY FUCKING BARRY?!'

I let out. I'm in shock. What the hell! I don't know what to do. I can't move because he will run but at the same time I'm very aware I'm currently pinning a pupil to the floor. Luckily I see the flashing lights outside, thank god the police are here.

'Miss Boston?' Barry asks turning his head to see who I am. But before I can answer the police burst through the door. Their taking Barry and the paramedics are trying to take me. I'm struggling to get away from them.

'I have to get Lorraine!' I cry out at them. They tell me the police will handle that, they don't understand, I manage to get free and run up the stairs. No longer noticing my leg. I knock on the bathroom door.

The police are already there but she's refusing to come out. I smile.

'Baby? Baby it's me, it's ok it's safe to come out.' Click. The door opens and she throws her arms around my neck.

'Are you ok? Are you hurt?' She leans back to look at me and notices me clutching my ribs, where in pretty sure one is broken, and then she sees my leg, and I see my leg for the first time. It was pouring with blood. Fuck. It starts to all sink in and then everything goes black.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so I'm sorry this is rubbish and short and ill try and make the next one better. Sorry there isn't much Lorraine and Nikki in here ill make up for it next time I promise. Anyway let me know what you think as usual

X

8

Nikki

I wake up with a start, no knowing where I am, I look around. The room doesn't look familiar. And then I see her. Curled up in a chair fast asleep is Lorraine. And then I remember the break in. I remember Barry stabbing me. It dawns on me. I'm in the hospital. I reach for my phone. It's Sunday. So I've only been here two days. I wriggle to sit up and as I do Lorraine begins to stir.

'Hey!' She says softly. ' God baby you had me so worried. Why the hell did you do that!?' She looked tired. There were tear stains down her cheeks.

'I was just protecting you, I have faced a lot worse you know.' I rubbed my eyes, still a little groggy. She moved across the room and held my hand.

'Well next time don't!' She smiled. 'Next time your in that bathroom with me'. She leant down and kissed my forehead. 'I don't know what I would do without you, your not in the SAS anymore you know.' She laughed but she was being deadly serious.

I held her hand and looked into her big blue eyes. They were sparkling with tears.

'I love you Lorraine, I promise no more heroics, I just want to go home with you.'

'I love you too, now lets see if we can get you out of here'.

Nikki

The doctors didn't want to let me leave I was all ready to discharge myself when Lorraine stepped in. She told them she would have a doctor visit daily to check on me, administer any drugs needed. And before I knew it I was being discharged. I just wanted to be at home. I wanted my house with my things. Lorraine took me home and got me settled. I asked her to stay with me, I didn't want her alone in her house. Not until the security had been redone. We settled in for the night. My stab wound wasn't too deep. I was hoping to be back on work in less than a week. Mr ribs hurt like hell though. I knew Lorraine wouldn't want me to go back but I couldn't just sit round all day.

******************************************  
Nikki

'Yeah, look I can't not now. No I can't leave. Yeah your just going to have to sort this without me'

I could hear Lorraine talking on the phone to someone. She had been staying at mine for a few days and it was starting to sound like her empire was falling apart without her. She came in and threw her phone on the couch before flopping next to me.

'Everything ok?' I ask, knowing the answer.

'Apparently my ops director in London has been accepting bribes from people for contracts. It's a mess.' She replied. Deadpan. Clearly stunned.

'Shit babe. Do you need to go?' I asked, again knowing the answer.

'No it's fine. I've told them to fix it without me, I can't leave you' she replied, snuggling into me a little.

'Babe, you need to be there to fix this. I know you do. It's fine. Ill be fine. I'm almost better. I'm not going to take no for an answer'

'But you were stabbed. I can't leave you.'

'Yes you can. You have too. Look your only going to be stressing about this. Go. Honestly ill be fine. I promise I'd tell you if not'

'If your sure.'

'I am. Ill miss you though' she smiled. Turned to look at me for the first time since coming into the room. Leaned in close to me, our lips almost touching.

'Thankyou for understanding.' She whispered. 'I love you.' Before she brought our lips together in a long passionate kiss.

Nikki

Lorraine had been gone a day and already I felt like I was missing my right arm. I was headed back into work today. It was going to be difficult but I needed to get back to normal. My rib was killing me but my head was driving me crazy, Id take pain over loosing the plot any day.

I showered and dressed and then headed in. Everyone in the staff room was supportive, asking if I was ok. No one seemed to know the full extent but I was ok with that. Lorraine had obviously left most of the details out. I took my coffee and headed for my first lesson. Te bell went and I opened the door to let the kids in. In they filled, taking their places, unusually quiet. Then I saw, Barry fucking Barry. How was he here! I took a deep breath. He's just a kid, I reminded myself. I decided to act as if nothing had happened, Id deal with Barry later.

'Right you lot! What have you been doin without me?' I asked smiling at them.

'Nothin miss. It was crap!' Started Rhiannon.

I laughed slightly.

'Ok Rhiannon, less of the language please, your vocabulary is better than that! Well today I thought we could start a new project. No exam stuff today, this is about preparing you for out there.' I pointed out the window. 'You see out there it's very different. You don't turn up one day? Your sacked. Your late? It's a serious issue. You miss a deadline? Your gone. You give attitude? Your gone. You can't mess around out there. There are thousands of people out there who can do a job as well as any of us, including me! Sooo, you have to be great, constantly. And let me tell you it's tiring! So what were going to do for the rest of this week is create a Newspaper for the school which is completely written, edited and published by you lot. So, I need writers, proofers, an editor, a photographer, and I need you to work together. I'm giving you a 12 o clock deadline on Friday. If you miss it, the paper goes unpublished and all your hard work will be wasted.'

I started handing out briefs to explain what all the parts, processes and roles would be.

'The first thing is we need to get you all appointed into your positions. And just like out there, your going to be interviewed. So, while your waiting I want you to be preparing for the role you want, think about ideas, think how your going to fit that role. Ill give you ten minutes and then ill start calling you over.'

The rest if the lesson went well. The kids were really into this. I loved projects, they got the kids so motivated to learn. It was like being with a completely different bunch. The bell went.

'Right I will be here all day. You have your roles, your equipment an you know what you need to do. You can ask me anything but the rest is up to you! Off you go. Barry? I need a word.'

He had been shockingly quiet all lesson.

'So your on bail?' I asked. He nodded. Not looking me in the eye. 'What have they charged you with?'

'Breaking and entering, possession of a firearm and GBH'

I let out a sigh.

'What were you thinking Barry? This could destroy your whole future!'

'I know miss.' He said. He was obviously mad at himself for his stupidity.

'Why Barry?'

He shrugged.

'Barry I'm trying to help you here, but I can't help unless I understand. I might not be your favourite person but I'm the person with the best shot at helping you out of this hole now spill!' I was getting a little angry now.

'It was steve-o miss.' He stuttered out, he was actually crying now. 'He said he needed the money, he said he couldn't leave because he didn't have any money, our dynasty, he won't leave her alone, I just wanted him to leave us all alone. But you can't tell anyone! He'll kill me. And you.'

Shit. I knew something wasn't adding up. I felt bad for Barry, he was trying to protect his family from that nutter.

'Its ok Barry. I won't say a word unless you let me. You do know that you could go down for this? All because you don't want to grass up steve-o?'

He nodded.

'Ok. Do you regret what you did?'

'I know it was stupid. I'm... I'm... I'm sorry I hurt you. Did I ... I mean... Are you ok?'

This was so uncharacteristic of Barry. I didn't even know what to say. This Steve-o had clearly messed with his head.

'Yes Barry, you stabbed my leg and broke two ribs. It did hurt, a lot. I was in hospital for two days and I shouldn't really be back at work for another week.' I wanted to help him but I wasn't going to lie to him. 'But, and I have no idea why, I want to help you. If you go to jail now that's it. But if your serious about turning EVERYTHING around then I want to help.'

'Thanks miss'

'Now off you get!' I say smiling at the kid, because you put the bravado aside and that's what he is, a scared lost kid.

He smiled at me and took off.

I sighed sitting back in my chair. God I hope I've done the right thing. Lorraine will kill me.


End file.
